51 Days
by AgonyElysium
Summary: There's a Legend that if you make a wish while watching the sunset from The Twilight Bridge every day for 51 days your love will be returned. But love works in mysterious ways and even while Kairi is wishing for the mysterious and handsome Riku, she finds herself becoming closer to Sora, Her childhood friend.


Day One

The First Wish

"You don't actually believe that story do you?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrow. Cicadas chirped loudly in the trees and the setting sun bathed the world in orange. It had been a beautiful summer, it always was on Destiny Island.

"Of course not!" I said, trying desperately to hide the blush that was rising to my cheeks. "It's just a good luck charm sort of thing, you know, for confidence!"

"But why do I have to come and walk you home every night because of it?" he was pouting now, not seriously though. I smiled at him.

"Because you'd hate it if you knew your childhood friend had been kidnapped!"

He snorted then and I punched him in the shoulder, but he didn't argue any further. He knew that I was determined to have my love returned.

There's a rumour on Destiny Island that if you watch the sunset off of Twilight Bridge every day for 51 days your love will be returned. And I'm madly in love with someone, I'd do anything for him to see me the same way.

"Who is it this time?" Sora asked, All nonchalant.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Have I told with any of the others?"

I scowled at him, it's not like I'd had a great many crushes, only four or five, and none of them ever turned into boyfriends, but Sora acted like I was some boy crazy pre-teen. "It...might be Riku."

Sora choked, seemingly on air. He turned to me with an expression of absolute exasperation. "You too, Kairi?" he demanded, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. "What's so appealing about him anyways?"

"He's got that mysterious bad boy vibe, and he's very cute."

"That's shallow of you."

I think he saw the hurt on my face at that comment because he immediately began to back pedal. "Fine, fine, I'll walk you...only because I know you won't let it go unless I give in." he looked away from me, embarrassed. We walked in silence for a few minutes, the cicadas and the steady whirring of his bike as he walked it along the side walk being the only noises.

"Do you want to start tonight?" he asked eventually, pointing up to the sun that was slowly beginning to descend towards the ocean.

"Can we?"

He jumped onto his bike in one fluid movement and patted the seat behind him. He chuckled as I scrambled on, doing my best to keep my skirt down.

"Hold on," he said as he began to pedal. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the familiar feeling. Sora had been giving me rides home from school since we were eight years old, and eight years later we were just as close. Both of us had separate groups of friends of course. We had different hobbies, I was into art,drama and literature, and Sora was more into music and soccer. But we had never drifted apart.

Sora's bike bounced on a rock and I squealed, reaching out to grab onto him. I felt his back tighten under my hands and I stole a look at his face. He looked upset, almost angry, or sad. He was usually so happy-go-lucky. But lately he had been almost...distant. I let go and mumbled an apology but he didn't seem to hear me. After a couple more blocks of awkward silence, we arrived at the Twilight Bridge.

The sun was kissing the ocean in the distance, dipping below the waves and turning them a magnificent purple colour. Seagulls screamed in the air above us as we stood side by side, breathing in the salty smell of the ocean.

"One day down," Sora said, his voice nearly drowned out by the crash of the waves.

"Fifty one days to go." I whispered.

 **A/N: I got this idea off of a Vocaloid video (Super original I know XD) but I thought it could be turned into a pretty decent fanfiction. I really like this kind of set up in stories. It's very sweet. Thanks to all of you reading, I love you guys so much!**

 **For those wondering about the Vocaloid Video, it's Childhood Blues by Gumi, it's adorable and you should really check it out.**


End file.
